


Hot Cocoa And Kisses

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eridan and Dave spend a chilly winter night together.





	Hot Cocoa And Kisses

Was there anything better than being curled up in a warm blanket watching old reruns of Friends? Probably, but Eridan didn’t care. He picked his mug of hot chocolate and took a sip of the searing liquid, burning his tongue in the process. He loved hot drinks, but he hated how they always burned his tongue like that. He further nestled into his cozy cocoon as he heard the doorbell ring.  
Eridan grumbled as he paused his record show, “ Who is it at this hour?” In lieu of getting the door he just turned up the tv.  
A few moments later he received a text from his boyfriend saying, “ Hey, let me in. I’m outside your apartment totally not being creepy or anything. Like seriously, I’ve been out here so long I’m wasting away into nothing.”  
Eridan smiled at his boyfriend’s colorful use of the English language as he got up to answer the door. As soon as he opened the door he was practically tackled by none other than Dave Strider.  
“ Finally I thought you left me to fend for myself in the wilderness of the tundra.”  
“ Tell me why I’m dating you again.”  
“ Because you can’t resist my rugged and masculine charm.”  
Eridan rolled his eyes and kissed Dave on the cheek before heading back to his pile of blankets. “ I’m sure that’s not exactly it, you shade wearing waste of space. Since you decided to disturb me would you like to join me?”  
“Sure might as well join you in your pity party.” Dave sat next to Eridan on the couch and draped his arm around the other’s shoulders.  
After a while Dave got bored and let out a long drawn out groan. Eridan shoved a section of blanket into his boyfriend’s mouth to shut him up. Dave spat out the fleecy fabric and glared at Eridan. “ What was that for? Were you trying to suffocate me or just have me taste your new laundry detergent?”  
“ I was trying to get you to stop your flapping gums for fear of starting a hurricane in a third-world country.” Eridan continued his short rant peppered with more insult about how Dave ‘didn’t understand the importance of quiet during relaxation time’.  
Dave slipped his shades off his face before kissing Eridan full on the lips. The kissed until they ran out of breath and were forced to pull away from threat of oxygen deprivation. Dave smirked as he triumphantly put his signature shades back on. “ That, my dear four-eyed friend, is how you properly shut someone up.”  
Eridan’s blushed heavily and pushed Dave away before hiding his face in the blanket. “ You’re such an asshole sometimes,” he scoffed.  
“ I’ll be back in a bit. I have to drop the browns off at the super bowl.” Dave got said as he sauntered off to use the bathroom.  
“ Dear lord you’re disgusting.”  
When Dave returned he saw an adorable sight, Eridan was dozing off with the chilled mug of hot chocolate between his hands. Dave genuinely smiled and took the cup from his boyfriend’s weak grasp. Dave wanted to carry Eridan to bed to show his was a true manly man, but knew it would only result in a pissy Eridan and damaged pride. So, he just settled for turning the tv off and laying down next to Eridan. Within minutes both of the fell asleep on the couch wrapped in each other’s affections as well as a fluffy blanket.  
The next morning both Eridan and Dave woke up to stiff bodies and glasses lines on their face, but they were happy to be together.


End file.
